Most people do not like heavy objects hanging from their ears. On occasion some people dangle heavy earrings from their ears. But, in general, most people do not like to carry heavy objects, day after day, from their ears. It is uncomfortable. It is unpleasant. And sometimes, it is unattractive.
Individuals who use technology to assist their hearing are often required to place at least part of that technology behind their ears inside behind-the-ear (BTE) cochlear implant or hearing aid systems and units, earhooks, or other external component units. The term “external” means not fully implanted within the body of a patient. These BTE units must remain small, light weight, and attractive in order to please the individuals wearing them. The shell of a BTE unit provides slightly more room for electronics than a thimble has room to be filled with water. Yet, a tremendous amount of complex technology needs to be packed into the limited physical space of a BTE unit shell. Limited space limits technology. And when technology is limited, individuals are not able to hear as much or as well as they would like to be able to hear.
Others have tried to solve this dilemma by building sizable add-on modules to the BTE unit. This improves the technology of the BTE unit, but adds to the weight problem and may cause discomfort to the user's ear. Further, add-ons require users to remove their BTE unit to put a unique connector on the BTE unit, then to plug this connector into the assistive technology. The assistive technology, then is placed on the head or body of the user, often detracting from the aesthetic appearance of the user.
A solution is needed for BTE units that neither compromises space nor technology, weight nor function. The more technology a BTE unit holds, the more uncomfortable, unpleasant, and unattractive BTE users may feel. Yet, the less technology a BTE unit holds, the less a BTE user will be able to hear. An assistive hearing unit is needed that adds the functionality of technology to a BTE unit without making the BTE unit heavier or larger. Further, this assistive hearing unit should not require the user to remove a BTE unit, nor should it detract from the user's appearance. The crisp, clear sounds that come from using assistive hearing devices should not be upstaged by undesirable side effects of those devices.